Frozen
by Saito namikaze
Summary: What happend to Naruto! well find out! Sequel to so cold
1. Guess Who?

**It seems you guys wanted a sequel right? Well guess what you got one. You must be itching to find out what happens well I'm here to give you that itching cream. This is the sequel to so cold, Frozen.**

**Chapter 1: Guess Who**

It's been 3 years since that day. Since that day Sasuke's best friend and brother left for Daichi. He failed his mission to bring him back and it pained him to see Sakura cry for him. He was sent on missions to look for Daichi to recover Naruto but the council have been pushing it off till now.

Sasuke Uchiha 16 years old last of the Uchiha clan, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, younger brother of the traitor and clan murderer Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke was sitting on the Yondaime's head looking over the village. Every time he sat there he always remembered his time with Naruto.

'_Hey Sasuke! Want to get some training?'_ Naruto grinned. _'Sure why not.'_ Sasuke smirked. "Naruto. You idiot, why? You left us here. For what?" Sasuke whispered tears in his eyes. Sasuke wiped the oncoming tears away.

The Uchiha was wearing a grey short sleeve high collar shirt with the uchiha symbol on his back. He also wore a dark blue tunic with black pants under that stopped to meet his boots at his shins. arm sleeves that stopped barely beneath his elbows. Next to him was his kusanagi. He had his bangs that drooped to his forhead. (**Think taka sasuke.**)

"Sasuke-kun. Are you alright?" A kind voice behind him asked. "Yeah, Ino-chan. Just thought I sit up here. Is there something you need?" Sasuke asked. Ino sat next to him holding his hand. "Well the council wants to see the squad. Apparently someone is coming to meet with the hokage." Ino informed. "Okay." Sasuke nodded. It was silent for a few minutes before Ino spoke. "You miss him, don't you?" she asked.

"Do you still?" Sasuke wondered. "I do love him yes, but he made his choice. Now I love you." Ino smiled. Sasuke gave a small smile before he noticed someone in green running around the village. "He's at it again." Sasuke sighed. "Well he is a training freak. Come on." Ino and Sasuke stood up and walked to the hospital to pick up their pink haired teammate and friend.

Tsunade sat in her office reading the letter the shodai Arashikage handed sent her. '_Hello Tsunade-dono. I would like to have a meeting with you and your council in two days. I would finally like to start trading and become allies along with Suna who is also joining the meeting. In the meeting we are allowed to bring 4 of our personal guard. I can't wait to meet you and the Kazekage. _

_Your fellow kage, the Shodai Arashikage.'_

She read the letter over and over again. Tomorrow is when the Arashikage and his guards will be coming for the meeting. Gaara the Goadiame kazekage was already in the village. He is also curious to who this claimed Kage is.

"Tsunade may we have a word with you?" Koharu and Homura walked in taking a seat without being invited. "What is it?" Tsunade asked not looking up at them. "We want to talk about two things. This self proclaimed kage and the 9 tails jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki." Homura stated. After hearing Naruto's name she gave them her full attention. "Naruto first." Tsunade said. The two elders nodded.

"We believe he is the one who killed Danzo before he left the village." Koharu said. "Wrong. We have intel saying one of Daichi's men killed him. Why would Naruto care about danzo? Is that all?" Tsunade asked.  
>"No. If this is the case then we must find him at all cost. If Daichi does have his hands on the Jinchuriki then he will use him against us. The 9 tails is Konoha's weapon no one else." Koharu stated. "He is no weapon. He is Naruto Namikaze, Son of the fourth hokage! You have no right to deem him as a weapon!" Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk.<p>

"Isn't that the reason the fourth sealed the fox in the boy? For us to use him as a weapon?" Homura asked. Tsunade was about to answer when Koharu interrupted. "Tsunade, the jinchuriki must be brought back at all costs. We can't afford to lose him." They both stood and walked out leaving a very pissed off Tsunade. "I swear you will pay for saying those words." Tsunade vowed.

Sakura Haruno just finished healing up one of her patients. "There now all you have to do is get some rest and don't move on it for awhile." Sakura ordered. "Yes. Hey is it okay when my leg heals, that you will go on a date with me?" Her patient asked. "I'm flattered but I'm already dating someone." She lied. "Oh okay. He must be really happy and lucky." The patient smiled before leaving. "Yeah, he must." Sakura sighed. She looked up at the clock and noted her shift was done.

"Hey forehead." Ino and Sasuke walked in. "What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. "Lady Tsunade wants to see us. We already told Lee. So lets go." Ino informed. Sakura nodded before hanging up her jacket.

All 4 of Kyuubi's students were standing right in front of Tsunade's desk. "Alright you four I have a C-rank mission for you. Your mission is to be my personal guard for 3 days. We will be having a guest who wants to talk trade and to our council. He and Gaara think it is best to chose 4 people to be our guards. Gaara will have Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri and Baki. I will have you four." Tsunade explained.

"Who is this guest?" Sasuke asked. "He is the Arashikage of Hiraishingakure. We don't know much about their village or where they even reside but we must be careful." Tsunade informed. The 4 nodded.

"Good, now I want you 4 to be here tomorrow morning at 8. I would like to have a meeting with this kage while you guys show his guards around the village before the real meeting starts." Tsunade ordered. "Yes milady." They all said. "Alright dismissed." Tsunade waved them off.

**The next morning**

Just as they were told the 4 guards made their way up to the hokage tower to meet this Arashikage and his guards. "I wonder who this person is? Do you think he will cause trouble?" Lee asked. "Nah, if he does we'll be there to stop him." Sakura smiled. When the four opened the door they saw a tall man wearing a yellow kage jacket with and a kage hat. The hat covered most of his face. But underneath was another coat that was yellow with black flames dancing at the bottom.

"Hello, I'm guessing these are your gaurds?" The Arashikage asked in a polite tone. "Yes. These are my jonin Sasuke uchiha, Sakura haruno, Ino yamanaka and Rock lee." Tsunade introduced them while they bowed.

Sakura looked around the room to see no one else. "Um exuse me, but where are your guards?" sakura asked. "Oh their around. Probably on the roof top." The arashikage snapped his fingers and in an instant 4 people wearing anbu masks and different colored jonin vests appeared.

"You called hmm?" one wearing a bird mask and a black vest asked. "Yes, these are your escorts. They will show you around the village till the meeting." The arashikage informed. 3 out of the four bowed. "I don't need to see it. I'll stay here." One wearing a orange jonin vest and a fox mask said. "Please lets not go through this son. Go see the village maybe things have changed." The arashikage shrugged while the jonin snorted. "I highly doubt that. I'm staying whether you like it or not." The jonin folded his arms.

Tsunade took note of his behavior. "He can stay since he is being so stubborn about it. You four go escort." Tsunade ordered. The four leaf ninja bowed. "Oh I forgot to mention. This is Tayuya, Fuu, and Deidara." The arashikage introduced. The 3 took off their masks. "What about him?" Sakura asked. "You don't need to know who I am. Just beat it." The jonin said in a cold tone making Sakura want to strangle him.

"Behave. You three go enjoy yourselves or I won't take you out for dinner." The Arashikage warned the 3 paled before walking off with the leaf ninja. After the door closed the jonin took a seat to the side while the Arashikage took a seat in front of tsunade.

"I'm happy to see your safe, Naruto." Tsunade grinned. The jonin sighed before taking off his mask.

The Jonin had longer spiky blond hair and his whiskers were gone but his light blue eyes were shining brightly. "How did you know?" Naruto wondered with a smirk. "Well because first of all Minato called you son and you were acting so childish." Tsunade smirked. Naruto shrugged before grinning.

"Its good to see you too Baa-chan."

**OH! Who didn't see that coming? I sure did! Well because I wrote it! Any way READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	2. Hirai Ninja Now

**WOW! 7 reviews? That's so many for me for just posting one chapter. But it's great! So it's time for shout outs!**

**Orion Menelaus- YOSH! MY STORIES ARE YOUTHFUL ARENT THEY? I WILL KEEP WRITING!**

**SuperNeos2- HELL YA! HE'S BACK AND STILL COLD!**

**2great4u- Yeah she will find out. But something is gonna happen so she will find out soon. I think Sasuke figured it out you know with the orange.**

**Kyuubifan1000- Well I will explain…maybe**

**Crazywolf1991- YOSH! Yet again another good story. Well your curiosity will be sedated…or will it?  
><strong>

**Gadave- Yes yes he has…or has he?**

**ALIRIGHT PEOPLE! So I just finished watching Naruto shippuden bonds so I will be adding that…or will I?  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Hirai ninja now.**

Team Kyuubi were walking down the streets of Konoha escorting and showing around their village to the ninja of Hiraishingakure, personal guards of the Shodai Arashikage.

"So tell us about your village." Lee smiled. "Well it's bigger than this village and it is basically in the air." Fuu shrugged. Sasuke looked at her confused. "The air?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. The Arashi and his wife were the founders of Hiriashin; they first built it on a mountain then later used some powerful jutsu to make the whole village levitate." Tayuya explained.

"If that's true then how do you get traders and ninja to leave?" Lee asked. "Teleport. We use a portal that teleports our ninja to the ground. Only our ninja know how to use it hmm." Deidara informed. "You said our village is smaller than yours, how big is it?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well your whole village is only one section. We have a total of 13 sections. Section one is where we train our genin and chunin. Some villagers live their as well. Section two is where we keep our summons and let wild life grow and animals reside. It is also for our Amazon people who take care of section two." Fuu explained.

"Section 3 is in the middle of our village. You know how you guys have a hokage tower; well our tower is a mountain where the most important clans live. Our Arashikage and his family live at the peak. That is also where he watches over the village. From the peak he can easily see all the sections." Tayuya smiled. "So basically your Kage treats the powerful clans like royalty?" Sasuke stated.

"Who said that? No one said anything about powerful. The important clans are the ones who report about farms and wildlife and stuff like that. It's not like how you have the Hyuuga's. Unlike your village our clans all get along. Now the 4th section is where we keep our information and mission houses. Also our archives of the clans and the village. Did I forget to mention we have 3 hospitals in each section so no one can go without medical help." Tayuya explained.

Sakura nodded wanting to know more. "What about the rest of the sections? Do they hold anything special?" She asked. Deidara nodded. "Yeah. We have 2 academies in section 5 also jonin training fields. In section 6 is where we hold all the shops and restaurants. Section 7 is where most civilians live and trade.

We keep section 6, 7 and 8 together for them so they don't walk so far. Section 8 is where the jobs are. 9 is a large forest not has big as 2 but big enough for our ninja ranks to go and train together. 10 is where the clans live well the clans with more population. But in 9 there are more little sections so the clans can train without being interrupted or disturbed." He explained.

"Wow your village is big." Lee grinned. "Yeah, 11 is where we keep our arena for big duels. Also the chunin and jonin exams. It is also where our Kage goes to spar with his son." Fuu grinned. "You mean the jerk that didn't want to come with us?" Sakura glared. Tayuya sighed. "He's always been like that since we met him. But he has gotten better little twerp." Tayuya smirked.

"Better how?" Sasuke raised a brow. "He was always well sad and angry. His father and mother didn't know why till they took of his necklace. Then POW! He was always happy and grinning. He is a candidate to be the Nindaime. The Arashi warned him about his attitude. He's been in konoha and has had bad memories that he can never forget." Fuu sighed. "What about 12 and 13?" Lee asked.

"Oh! Well in twelve we have a police department and a storage department. In the storage department we hold our money and weapons and produce, stuff like that. 13 is where the 13 captains reside." Tayuya stated. "Captains?" Sakura asked. Deidara sighed.

"Yeah. Captains. There are 13 captains in all who watch over each section. The first captain is our Arashi his lieutenant is his wife. He controls them all. 2 is the assassin core. She is a handful but trust worthy. 3 is our medical core. 4 is our summoning captain. He can summon almost anything…almost." Deidara smirked.

"4 is our well Shaman core. He is part of the powerful clans. 5 is our research captain and experiments. He's creepy but loyal. 6 is my spot. Tayuya here is my lieutenant." Deidara grinned while Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"7 is our captain who knows a lot of jutsu. He basically trains the genin and chunin who have great chakra control and wish to learn more jutsu. 8 is my captain. He doesn't watch over that section well clay brain here was mistaken." Fuu scowled.

"Am I wrong?" Deidara asked. "Yeah! Each captain has is important but branded on their power and knowledge over whatever core they have. My captain is that jerk you were talking about. I'm his lieutenant." Fuu grinned. "What about all the other captains what do they do?" Lee wondered. "Nothing special. All they do is command our army and fight." Tayuya scowled.

"Tell me. How is the Arashikage? Like is he a good leader or is he…" "He's the best." They all said in unison. Sasuke was taken off guard. "He's always smiling. He's the one who let me go when I was a rouge ninja same for ponytail here." Tayuya nodded to her captain.

"Yeah most of our people are either rogue ninja who weren't accepted in their village or refugees who needed a home. He is the kindest Kage I ever met hmm." Deidara grinned. Sakura smiled while Sasuke looked at Ino who was silent the whole time.

"So Minato what do you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked as Minato took his hat off and sat. "Well we have been doing okay lately but we need to expand. We have an alliance with small villages with other 'self claimed Kage'." Minato rolled his eyes. "I see. But why us?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, what we need it more civilians. We know konoha can't help every civilian but Hiriashin can. That is how we started. The people who can't afford homes or who are living on the street we will take off your hands. And in return we give you medical herbs that you can't find in suna, konoha or even Kumo." Minato smiled.

"So trade homeless people for medical herbs? What about minerals? Do you have those?" Tsunade asked. "Yes we do. There are minerals that we don't even need that suna or Konoha does. We are also willing to start allowing merchants to come here and do business and same with Konoha." Minato said. "Okay I will approve trade but what about help?" Tsunade asked. "What kind of help?" Minato wondered.

"She's asking about ninja help. Just like how Suna will aid them if they are in trouble. I'm also guessing you wondering about the Chunin exams correct?" Naruto stated. Tsunade looked at him while Minato grinned. "Well you mustn't worry about that. Our village will be able to help you at all times we have enough ninja in all to invade Iwa and Kumo." Minato smiled. Tsunade widened her eyes. "That is a lot of ninja." Tsunade agreed.

Minato just grinned at her remark. "Well that takes that off the list. In your letter you also want to speak to the council why?" Tsunade wondered. "I have something's to say. Mainly to the hyuuga. Also… to take Naruto off the Konoha ninja list." Minato stated.

"Why? He is a konoha ninja isn't he?" Tsunade asked looking between the two. "No. I left this stupid village to become a Hirai ninja. I have nothing of value here." Naruto snorted. "What about becoming hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Who cares? I'm already chosen to be the Nindaime in 5 years. I would rather be a Kage of people who love and accept me than of those who abuse and hate me." Naruto glared. "I would but the council won't allow that." Tsunade muttered.

"Why?" Naruto demanded. "Because you are the 9 tails jinchuriki, Konoha's weapon." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "So they basically own you. And they won't accept that you are the son of the fourth hokage." Tsunade growled.

To say Naruto was angry was a complete understatement. He was Furious! His anger right now rivals the 9 tails when he is in front of Madara. "I will kill them." Naruto growled his eyes turning blood red. "Calm down son." Minato ordered. Naruto growled but put his mask back on when the escorts and guests walked in the room.

Tayuya, Deidara and Fuu were instantly by the unknown Naruto's side when they felt his killer intent. The 4 konoha ninja gave them curious stares. "Lady Tsunade the council is waiting for you." Shizune called. Minato who also had his mask back on stood up and followed Tsunade their guards close behind.

Once everyone was in the council room the Arashikage took a seat across from Tsunade his guards standing behind him all with their masks on. Tsunade took a seat as well. The council kept their eyes on the guests.

"Greetings lord Kazekage-dono, council." Minato greeted. "We are the…" "He knows who you bastards are! So shut up and let him speak!" Naruto barked causing glares from the council at him.

"Please son, calm down." Minato pleaded while Fuu rubbed his back calming him down. "Who are you to tell us to be quiet? You are a guest in our village! You will be silent!" Homura glared. "Whatever, get to your stupid meeting." Naruto waved him off literally with his hand.

"Please excuse my son. He has issues with the village." Minato scratched the back of his head. The two elders huffed before continuing the meeting. "What is the reason you requested us?" Hiashi asked. "Well I wanted to talk to you all about a couple of things. I already talked to Hokage-dono about trade and my village. Before I start would you like for me to answer your questions?" Minato asked.

"Yes. What is your village we never heard of it." Shikaku wondered. Minato glanced at Tayuya who stepped up. "We are Hiraishingakure, village hidden by the thunder god." She answered. "You haven't heard of us because we didn't want to be heard." Fuu stepped up.

"What gives you the right to be named a Kage? Are you that powerful?" Choza asked. Deidara spoke this time. "He has the power to beat your Yondaime hokage. That answers your question hmm." Deidara smirked.

"You lie. No self claimed Kage from such a little village can beat our Yondaime." Hiashi glared. The 3 guards snickered. "Little? Well to tell you the truth our village is bigger than your village. Your village is one section of ours." Tayuya smirked.

"That's not possible!" Hiashi glared. "SHUT UP HYUUGA! YOU ASKED A QUESTION AND WE ANSWERED! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SUCK A DICK!" Naruto roared making everyone but the Hirai ninja silent. "THAT'S IT I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Tsume growled. Naruto sent a wave of killer intent at her she paled before losing her voice.

"Who I am doesn't matter yet! You're lucky we decided to help you ignorant bastards out." Naruto snorted. "That's enough. You need to calm down." Minato ordered. Naruto grunted before shutting up.

"What did he mean help us out?" Inoichi asked. "Well before the meeting started I had a talk with the hokage about trade. Later Kazekage-dono I would like to talk to you as well." Minato smiled. Gaara nodded.

"Now I am also here to talk about a threat to my village as well. The Akatsuki." Minato stated. "How are the Akatsuki a problem for you?" Choza asked. "Well I possess 4 jinchuriki. The Akatsuki have already sealed at least 2." Minato stated.

"4? Who are these four?" Koharu asked. "Also are you aware of the demon Daichi who holds our 9 tails jinchuriki?" Homura asked. Naruto and Minato snorted. The council glared at Naruto again while Tsunade and Gaara just snickered. "Yes I am aware of Daichi. But he does not hold the 9 tailed Jinchuriki." Minato informed.

"WHAT? How do you know this?" Sasuke demanded. "Well, I hold him. As well as the 7, 6 and 4 tails." Minato stated. The council widened their eyes at him. "Give the 9 tails back to us. He is ours. He belongs to us; he is our weapon against the other nations." Koharu stated.

"HELL NO!" Naruto roared. The council glared at him. "SILENCE! YOU HAVE TALKED LONG…" Before Hiashi could finish his sentence he was against the wall choking and gazing into red slitted eyes.

"I belong to NO one! Next time you piss me off it's gonna me and you!" Naruto glared with a growl before flashing back. The council and 4 konoha ninja stared at him with wide eyes. "I am Naruto Namikaze, son of the ex Yondaime hokage and the current Shodai Arashikage. Ex ninja of Konohagakure and Current ninja of Hiraishingakure." Naruto declared glaring at every single council member.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Minato sighed taking off his hat, the rest of his guards taking off their masks. "You're the Yondaime!" Inoichi gasped. "Yeah I am. And this loud moth here is my son." Minato declared. The 4 konoha ninja were staring wide eyed at Naruto who still had his red eyes and furious growl.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered. Koharu and Homura shook out of their stupor but were still shocked. "Naruto Namikaze is The 9 tailed Jinchuriki of Konoha. We will not give him to Hiraishin." Koharu stated.

"What cause I'm you weapon? Is that it? Because you own me? TO HELL WITH THIS DAMN COUNCIL! I am a Hirai ninja and you stupid dopes can't do anything to stop me!" Naruto roared. All of a sudden there was an explosion from outside then another one. "What is going on? Are you attacking our village?" Tsume demanded.

"LADY TSUNADE! THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK! SKY NINJA!" Shizune barged in. "What?" Minato shouted. "You four go help the village!" Minato ordered. "YES!" They all said in unison before running off. "NARUTO!" Sasuke called running after him. "Go follow him! And help the village!" Tsunade ordered. The other 3 ran after Sasuke.

"How do you know these sky ninja?" Tsunade ordered. "They are our enemy right now. We didn't think they would attack konoha as well." Minato cursed.

Naruto and his squad ran outside to see the village in ruins. "Deidara go take them out!" Naruto ordered. Deidara nodded. "It's already done hmm." Deidara threw something on the ground and it grew to a big clay bird.

"I'll take to the skies." Deidara said before taking off. "Fuu Tayuya you guys go help the villagers get to those bunkers!" Naruto commanded the two nodded before taking off. Naruto ran off the highest point. "Naruto!" Sasuke called as Naruto ran off.

His squad caught up to him. "Sasuke what should we do? We can't reach them." Sakura said. "Damn! Sakura Ino, find Hinata and help out in the hospital. Lee you go scout around the village to see if there is anyone who needs help." Sasuke ordered before running off after Naruto. The three nodded before going to do their mission.

Naruto was standing on the Yondaime's head watching Deidara kill two sky ninja. "Damn." Naruto cursed. He started doing hand signs but when he was about to start he saw someone. "Hey kid! Come help me!" A man called. Naruto cursed under his breath before jumping down to help him.

When Naruto landed he saw a villager under some rubble the man that called him trying to get it off. Naruto pushed off the rubble and carried the villager to the man. "He has a hole in his lung." The man stated before pulling out a kit. "You some medical ninja?" Naruto wondered. "Of some sorts. Names Shinou." Shinou said before getting a clear rod and stabbing it into the villager.

Air started shooting out the pipe making the man look relaxed. "There now take him to the hospital. Make sure he is facing up when you carry him." Shinou said. "What? I'm taking care of those guys. I don't have time to baby-sit him." Naruto stated.

"I wouldn't. You most likely will die. Try to save as many as you can. Fight afterwards. Later, Naruto." Shinou jumped away. "Hoe did he know my name?" Naruto wondered before taking the guy to the hospital.

The flying ninja flew off. "HEY WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR GOING HMM?" Deidara yelled before flying off with them. Tayuya and Fuu were busy helping the villagers to safety.

"Damn it. Why did they run off? With Deidara?" Minato groaned. "I will send a 4 man squad after them." Tsunade said. "Fine." Minato sighed.

Naruto made his way to the hospital but sat in a corner watching ninja's bring in the injured. Hinata and Sakura healing them not noticing he was there. "He will be fine." Hinata reassured. Sakura looked over the patient Naruto brought in. "Same here. Who the hell did this?" Sakura cursed. Naruto was about to speak when someone jumped through the window.

"Shinou-sama! He did it! He treated all of them!" The kid said. "You know him?" Naruto asked shocking Sakura and Hinata. The kid grabbed Naruto's shirt. "You saw him? WHERE? WHE…" The kid fainted. Naruto held her before she fell. "Geez. Can't get answers if you faint." Naruto rolled his eyes before moving the kid to a free bed. Naruto jumped out the window before Sakura or Hinata spoke to him.

Later Naruto was sitting in front of the kids bed Shinou by the bed. "Sorry for the trouble, Naruto." Shinou apologized. "No problem couldn't just let your student fall." Naruto waved him off. "My student?" Shinou raised an eye brow. "Yeah, that's what he said. By the way do you know his name?" Naruto asked. "Amaru." Shinou answered. "Amaru hunh?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, I can't be really called a sensei." Shinou sighed. "Yeah right. You saved a lot of people. If I were a leaf Nin I would be in your gratitude but I'm not so I'll just say thanks." Naruto said. "You're not a leaf ninja?" Shinou asked. "Nah. I'm a Hirai ninja. See?" Naruto pointed to his forehead were a 3 pronged kunai was embedded.

"I see. Amaru's village is just by the borders of Fire country. It was attacked by some unknown ninja. She came here to tell the village that." Shinou explained. Amaru was stirring awake. "So you're awake now? I better go." Naruto stood up and walked out leaving the two alone.

Naruto along with his two teammates where standing in front of the Arashi, Kaze and Hokage. "Listen you three; Deidara has gone alone to find those sky ninja. Lady Hokage sent him a 4 man squad to aid him. For right now we will aid the Konoha. So Tayuya and Fuu go help the villagers. Naruto stand by till further notice." Minato ordered. "This is only temporary right?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Now go." Minato dismissed them.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Naruto asked walking with Amaru and Shinou. "Hmpf! Shinou-sensei is coming to my village. I don't have time to stay and sleep here." Amaru huffed. "I see…" Naruto said. "That's why a 3 man squad and an emergency medical ninja are going with them." A voice said. Naruto halted in his tracks and spun around to see Hinata and Sakura.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. "A 3 man cell, meaning you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. Naruto eyes widened. "DAMN IT! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS!" Naruto cursed before flashing away leaving a stunned Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto reappeared in front of his father who was having a meeting with the other Kages. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I BEING SENT ON A MISSION WITH THOSE TWO?" Naruto demanded yelling at his father. "Because we have to help them out." Minato replied.

"Well I help them out some other way! I swear if this is some kind of plan I will never forgive you!" Naruto glared with murderous intent. "Just go do your mission." Minato waved him off. Naruto glared one more time before flashing away. Gaara and Tsunade gave him curious looks.

"I want him to be with his friends. I plan on him staying with Konoha." Minato answered. "I don't think that is wise. Naruto seemed pretty angry about this." Gaara said. "He'll get over it. He belongs with Konoha and his friends." Minato smiled.

Naruto however wasn't. Ever since he returned with is team he was always glaring and didn't speak even when Sakura and Hinata asked him questions. At the moment he was rowing his boat with Amaru. Shinou and The other Konoha ninja on the other boat.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Amaru asked Naruto who didn't answer. "I said what is you problem? Those girls are trying to talk to you and your not…" "AMARU!" Shinou called making Amaru shut up. Amaru looked around to see everyone looking up. Naruto was studying the air waiting. And what do ya know; a sky ninja was patrolling the air looking down.

"Those bastards. It's their fault I'm on this stupid team." Naruto glared breaking his oar. His rinnegan activated and he jetted off the boat making it shake. Amaru fell into the water since the boat flipped over. "Naruto!" Sakura called after him. But it was too late Naruto was in the air headed for the sky ninja who noticed at the last second.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled landing on the ninja's back. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and plunged it deep into the ninja's spine making blood go every where. Naruto flashed back down on top of the flipped boat. Sakura and Hinata watched in horror as Naruto killed the ninja and hearing his words before he jumped off.

Naruto pulled the drowning Amaru out of the water fish flapping around. Naruto took of Amaru's jacket and nearly his shirt when he saw his or rather her chest. Naruto narrowed his eyes and broke out into a cold sweat.

Amaru woke up in time to see Naruto in a dazed state. "What's wrong with…Naruto?" Amaru called when Naruto fell forward but Amaru caught him and noticed the fish that bit his leg. "Poison."

Once they were on land Amaru started healing his wound sucking and spitting out the poison. Sakura and Hinata were propping Naruto up thinking about his reaction when they informed him of the mission and what he said before he killed the air ninja.

"There the poison is all gone." Amaru smiled. Sakura checked the wound. "Your right. You did great." Sakura gave a half hearted smile. Naruto sighed before shaking the two girls off him. "Lets go, I want to end this stupid squad as soon as possible." Naruto stated with a hint of anger and annoyance.

"You know you didn't answer my question. Why are you being so cold to these girls? What did they do to you?" Amaru wondered. Naruto looked back at her then forward. "That's none of your business. But I'll tell you anyway." Naruto smirked. Sakura and Hinata listened closely.

"I hate Konoha. And their part of it. Making me hate them. It's as simple as that." Naruto walked off leaving stunned girls. "Let's go! Were wasting day light and my time." Naruto called. The group stood up and followed after him. Sakura let a tear roll down her cheek looking at Naruto.

'_You're even colder than before. Aren't you, Naruto?'_

**OOOOOHHHHH! Second chapter done! Hope you guys liked it. I really liked the council bashing it's my favorite. ANYWAY READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	3. Darkness in a heart

**Interesting INDEed- Yeah, when I was watching it was merging it with my story and change what I would do. Glad you like it! And for Naruto your gonna have to keep reading!**

**Crazywolf1991- Yup!**

**Kyuubi-sama- No, but it's what I say and if you don't like it too bad.**

**Rasengan918- Yuppers! Nope he never went to Daichi, didn't you read the last chapter? It was Deidara and Tayuya who picked took him.**

**2great4u- Yeah more like a Frozen Attitude! I wonder how she will get to his heart too! And I'm the one writing it!**

**9tailedfoxjinjuriki- I don't know does he? I might just keep him like this.**

**Gadave- YOSH! LET YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES BURN! *Nice guy pose***

**Alright peoples time for chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Darkness in a heart**

The group was walking through the forest headed for Amaru's village. Shinou was leading front, Sakura and Hinata were behind him solemnly while Naruto and Amaru were in the back. Naruto was eyeing Amaru getting a minor blush.

"So you're a girl hunh?" Naruto stammered. Amaru looked at him. "Yeah. Is it shocking?" She asked. "A little." Naruto shrugged. "Do I really look that boyish?" She asked. Naruto stopped and looked at her sad face. "A little, why does it bother you?" Naruto wondered. She sighed.

"I wonder if sensei thinks the same." She wondered. "I see, your in love with him aren't you?" Naruto smirked. "YOU BAKA!" Amaru was aiming to slap him when he caught it. "It's okay, if you love him you love him. Just don't be shocked when he turns on you okay?" Naruto stated continuing his walk. Secretly he was rubbing his bruised face that he his from her.

'_She hits as hard as Tayuya-chan.'_ Naruto whimpered inwardly. "Hey look over their!" Shinou called. Naruto sighed and let Amaru pass him. '_Sorry it had to be like this, Amaru.'_ Naruto thought. He kept up with them with a walking pace.

When he arrived they were all looking at the smoke in the air coming from a nearby village. Amaru wasted no time running towards it. "Hey!" Sakura called after her. "Amaru! Wait!" Shinou called after her. Hinata looked saddened while Naruto didn't say a word. "What are you waiting for? Go start your plan." Naruto said to no one in particular but the person heard him.

The three in front of him chased after her, he joined shortly walking. Amaru was walking to her flamed village. Fire was everywhere and everything seemed wrecked.

"Is anyone here?" She called running towards the temple. When she arrived just like everything else it was on fire. "Your all hiding somewhere right? Come on out!" Amaru begged. She took a step and kunai from everywhere flew at her.

She stared in awe as her sensei blocked nearly all the Kunai but was stabbed by many more. "Are you okay? Amaru?" The dying Shinou asked blood dripping down his mouth. He tumbled down the stairs halfway before being caught by Amaru.

Sakura and Hinata made it seconds later looking around the ablaze village. "Help! Help him please!" Amaru cried. Sakura and Hinata rushed to her side beginning to heal him. Naruto watched in annoyance.

'_This is stupid. I could be at home training but I'm stuck here watching this guy fake his death.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto looked around the village. he finally decided to play along and walked towards them. When he finally arrived which was really slow, Shinou was 'dead'. Naruto rolled his eyes but felt bad for Amaru.

'_She doesn't deserve this. I swear Amaru I'll make you feel better. That's a promise of a life time.'_ Naruto nodded.

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch while Sakura and Hinata were standing by the trunk. They were all watching Amaru grieve over her master.

"Sakura Hinata, split up. Look around to see if there are any survivors." Naruto ordered. "What about you?" Hinata asked. "I'll keep watch over her." Naruto answered still staring at Amaru.

The two girls nodded before setting off. Naruto jumped down from the tree and walked towards Amaru. "Amaru…?" Naruto raised his eye brow when Amaru turned around with hate filled eyes.

"Who the hell are you? And what did you do with my friend?" Naruto demanded. "I am Reibi. I see you also have a heart filled with hate. Your are one out of many who will give in to their heart allowing me to rise and rule the world." A spirit of a snake like beast wrapped around Amaru and grinned.

"Great just what I need another lunatic who thinks they can rule the world. Listen pal if you can just give me back my friend I'll leave you too plot your plan some more before I stop you." Naruto smirked. Amaru glared before sinking into the ground disappearing.

"Crap." Naruto muttered looking around. "NARUTO!" Sakura called. Naruto ran towards her voice. When he arrived there was a ruins that looked like they have been their for centuries.

"I saw Amaru run into those ruins." Sakura pointed. "Stay here. Keep guard." Naruto ordered running in not hearing Sakura curse under her breath. But before he could even get in he was pushed back by some unknown force. "What the hell?" Naruto cursed.

Reibi appeared from the ground. "I can't let you pass! Unless you show me your hidden power!" Reibi grinned. Naruto's eye twitched. "You want to see my power? FINE!" Naruto growled his eyes turning to rinnegan. A chakra cloak surrounded him giving him two tails.

"I've been wanting to relieve some stress. So lets go!" Naruto grinned before leaping towards the reibi. The beast tried striking Naruto with his long arms but Naruto grabbed them and ripped them off. The beast tried again by attacking with all his arms.

Naruto smirked before cocking his head back and roaring sending chakra smacking the arms back along with the Reibi. Naruto formed a purple Rasengan and charged at his opponent and crushed his spiral ball against the monster's face. The Reibi roared in pain. Naruto leaped back to admire his handy work when he saw Amaru within the beast.

"Amaru! Wake up! Don't you want to make Shinou proud? To be acknowledged! You don't have to be alone! Your never alone! I will be here with you, Just wake the hell up!" Naruto barked smashing his fist against the reibi's face.

Amaru stirred awake. "Naruto?" She whispered. Once she was fully awake the reibi dispersed making her stumble to the ground. Before she fell Naruto caught her. He was no longer using the rinnegan or cloak.

"Naruto? Did you mean it?" Amaru muttered. "Every word. Come on lets go check out these ruins." Naruto grinned. He looked back to Sakura who was in awe. "You, stay here. We'll be back." Naruto stated his voice cold again.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura called after him but he was to far gone plus he didn't want to listen to her anyway. She sighed. '_I better go get rei…'_ Before she could finish her thought the ground started shaking then the ruins were rising from the ground. "What the?" She muttered.

The floating ruins took off leaving only a mess. "NARUTOOO!" She yelled but had no response. Naruto watched as two sky ninja guards walked by. "Naruto." Amaru whispered behind him. Naruto glanced at her showing she had his attention.

"These ruins…" "Their flying I know. Come on we need to get to the control room." Naruto stated. He grabbed her hand and they ran straight. "HEY! LOOK!" One of the guards called out. Naruto didn't halt he just kept running at them. Amaru closed her eyes thinking they were gonna die. But a few seconds later they were still running, She looked behind to the guards on the ground pools of their own blood around them.

"Amaru don't look." Naruto commanded. Amaru turned her head back and nodded. Naruto glared once they were in the operating room. They stopped at the entrance and in front of them was a man sitting on the throne.

"Well done you two." Shinou clapped. Amaru had tears in her eyes and tried to hug him when an arm held her back. "Stop. The man you knew is dead. This is not the Shinou he showed you." Naruto stated still glaring at the man.

"What are you talking about? That's sensei!" Amaru started to cry. "Amaru! What did I say in the forest? Don't be shocked when he turns on you! This is not the Shinou you knew!" Naruto shouted. Amaru looked at the smirking man but couldn't see the evil in his eyes like Naruto could.

"So you knew from the beginning hmm?" Shinou asked. "Yes. I never told you my name. and why wouldn't you try to save Amaru when she fell? Also you could've easily caught up to her when she ran off. You tricked everyone but me. You messed with Amaru's head for what exactly?" Naruto demanded.

Amaru looked at Shinou with sad eyes. "Is it true?" Amaru asked. "IS IT TRUE?" Amaru demanded running to Shinou. Shinou stood and caught her. He grabbed her head and swung her.

"AMARU!" Naruto called only to be smacked back by Amaru's body. Shinou held Amaru's cap in his hand grinning madly. "13 years, 13 years have I looked to find the scroll to revive reibi. Now that I finally have it I can control dark chakra." Shinou grinned.

Naruto rolled his eyes before they landed on the dazed Amaru. While Shinou was blabbing on and on about his plan Naruto watched Amaru being broken. Broken by the man she cared about.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered. "Naruto. There has to be something wrong with sensei! We have to bring him back to normal please!" Amaru begged. Naruto stared at her with hopeless eyes. They both snapped out of it when the heard ripping.

"Stupid girl. There is nothing wrong with me. If anything, it was my actions up to this point that were wrong." Shinou laughed while ripping the cap.

"Amaru. There is nothing we can do. But beat the shit out of him." Naruto stated his eyes red. Amaru looked at Naruto. "Please." Amaru begged. Shinou blabbed on some more. But the last thing what Shinou said really pissed Naruto off.

"It was I who ordered your village to be bombed." Shinou smirked. "Amaru say what you need to say. Because when I'm done he will really be dead." Naruto ordered. Amaru shook her head. "There is nothing. My sensei is gone." Amaru cried. Naruto closed his eyes trying to calm his anger.

"Sensei? Master, Student? What useless garbage. You did a fine job playing a part in my plan." Shinou laughed before he was smashed against the wall by Naruto's fist. "I will kill you." Naruto growled. His eyes were no longer just red. No they were his demonic rinnegan.

Shinou stood and grinned. "Yes! Give me your dark chakra! Show me your hatred! Give me it all!" Shinou laughed. Naruto smirked. "You want my hatred? I don't think you can handle my hatred it would be to much for you. But I'll humor you." Naruto grinned. His rinnegan formed 3 tomo's indicating he was using jyuubi.

Shinou grinned too before powering up, dark chakra surrounded him much like Daisuke when Chikaru was being resurrected. Naruto stared at him bored waiting to start.

When Shinou was done he was bigger, buffer and his hair was long and black. "This is the body revive…" He didn't finish his sentence when a red Rasengan was plunged on his face. Shinou flew back even farther crashing against the throne.

"You are gonna pay for what you did to Amaru. You will with your life." Naruto spat before making hand signs. He planted his hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke Naruto was standing a giant red fox with 9 thrashing tails. It's eyes were also using jyuubi.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" The fox asked. "This jerk wants to have all my hatred. So I want to give it to him." Naruto smirked. The fox nodded with a grin before staring back at the healing Shinou. "What is this?" Shinou demanded. Naruto pointed his hand at Shinou. "All mighty push." Naruto called. An invisible force pushed against Shinou making him crash against the wall.

Shinou coughed up blood before glaring at Naruto. "I have had enough of this place and this stupid mission that wasted my time. Kushina grab Amaru and Sasuke." Naruto ordered. Kushina nodded grabbing Amaru with her tail and grabbing the shocked Sasuke who was sitting on the pillar watching.

Naruto started making hand signs. "Ninja art: Star meteor!" Naruto yelled. Outside the sky was turning dark. Sakura could see a giant rock flying down from the night sky aiming for the floating ruins. "Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"What about the villagers?" Amaru called. Naruto glanced towards Sasuke who was still in his stupor. "Sasuke released all of them. I wish you good luck in hell Shinou because you won't survive this." Naruto smirked before they all disappeared in an orange flash.

Deidara sat on a rock drinking some water watching the sky fleet ships sink. "Art is a blast hmm." Deidara smirked. Around him were Kakashi, Sai, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"Hey is it night time already?" Shikamaru asked looking up at the sky. Deidara looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Nah. It's Naruto's new jutsu. Star meteor." Deidara shrugged. Everyone looked at him bewildered. "Naruto? He didn't go to Daichi?" Kakashi demanded.

"No, me and Tayuya took him to Hirai. He's been with us ever since." Deidara explained. "So this Naruto is finally back in the village. it looks like I will get to see what he is like. Sasuke talks about him all the time." Sai gave a small smile.

"Well looks like your gonna be disappointed." A voice stated. Everyone looked to see a wet Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata was on the shore, while Naruto was dry holding a sleeping Amaru in his arms bridal style.

"So how was the mission?" Deidara asked. "A waste of time. But it seems we got some new citizens, if they want to come." Naruto shrugged. "Naruto." Kakashi whispered. Naruto glanced towards him but said nothing. "I have to go." Naruto said to Deidara. "Why? Aren't you gonna help us with Konoha?" Deidara smirked. Naruto glared at him and sent killer intent around.

"I have wasted enough time in this stupid village. I have to go talk to dad and go home. I don't want to stay nor come back. See ya later." Naruto huffed before flashing away.

"Well umm, that was uncalled for." Shikamaru said. Sasuke woke up first and looked around to see no Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL? WHERE IS HE?" Sasuke demanded. "He left." Deidara shrugged. He created one of his clay birds and hopped on. Kakashi picked up Sakura and put her on board while Shikamaru did Hinata. They all sat on the bird waiting for take off.

"Lets go." Deidara muttered. The bird took off towards Konoha where a certain blonde was glaring at his father.

"I am not staying." Naruto growled. "Yes you are. We need to help the village plus don't you want to hang out and catch up with your friends?" Minato asked. Naruto glared at him with even more hate.

"No. if it was up to me this village would have been obliterated. I'm going home." Naruto stated. "This is your home." Minato stated. "TO HELL WITH THIS PLACE! My home is Hirai! My friends are in Hirai! I've spent enough time in this retarded village!" Naruto yelled flashing away.

Minato sighed. Tsunade and Gaara sat back stupefied. "What happened to him? Why doesn't he want to stay?" Tsunade asked. "I don't know. He was only meant to stay in Hirai to recover but he has grown attached to it." Minato said. Minato sighed one more time before going back to work.

Naruto sat on the hokage monument with Amaru in his arms. He glared down at the village. '_**Let the darkness take you. It's only of matter of time before you come to me. Why fight it?'**_ a dark demonic voice asked in his head. Naruto shook his head shaking it out.

"Naruto." A voice called. Naruto didn't answer he didn't feel like it. The person sat down next to him with sad eyes. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Ino gave a small smile. Naruto still didn't speak. "Do you hate me?" Ino asked. "I don't hate you Ino-chan. I hate this village. I want it gone." Naruto finally spoke. "Why?" Ino asked a little happy Naruto spoke to her and still used the suffix in her name.

"This is the place where I hurt. I was left alone, I was always alone. My parents were alive but they didn't come for me. I hate it. But in Hirai, I have my parents. People respect and smile at me. Not because I'm the Arashi's son, but because I'm Naruto. I have friends who actually care. I'm not alone. I hate coming here! There is nothing for me here! And father is trying to make me stay! Why? What is here for me?" Naruto demanded his anger rising.

Ino listened intently at his words. They were so full of hate and sadness. Not one bit of happiness unless it was about Hirai. "I'm guessing he wants you to be happy." Ino said. "I AM HAPPY! HAPPY IN HIRAI!" Naruto yelled. "We missed you. Kurama sensei has been looking for you for some time now." Ino mentioned. Naruto's anger dropped when he heard about Kyuubi.

"We have all missed you. Sakura es…" "I don't want to hear about her!" Naruto spat. Ino looked at him with widened eyes. "I hate this place and nothing is gonna change that. Not you, Sakura, Sasuke, no one!" Naruto stated flashing away.

Ino sat in silence. There was even more hate in him than before. How is Sakura gonna take this?

Naruto, Fuu, Tayuya and Deidara stood in front of Tsunade and Minato. Naruto still had hate in his eyes which everyone clearly saw.

"We have signed an alliance with Suna and Konoha. To know what Arashi is like Hokage-dono is sending a 3 man squad with us when we go back home." Minato said noticing Naruto's eyes flash red.

"Yes, they will be staying with you for a few months to get used to Hirai. This will also help with our alliance. You may enter." Tsunade ordered. Naruto's teammates turned around to see who was going with them. Naruto was to busy glaring at both kages.

Naruto's glare on Tsunade made her squirm while Minato was smiling sheepishly. As soon as Fuu saw who it was she turned to Naruto was who now glaring with hate and killer intent at his father.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke walked in. They saw Naruto's teammates looking at them but were saddened Naruto wasn't joining them.

"Team Kakashi will be going with you. They are under your orders Arashikage-dono." Tsunade said nervously under Naruto's hate filled glare. Kakashi widened his eyes when he saw his old sensei.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked. "Hey Kakashi. I want to introduce you all to each other." Minato said. "No need we are all familiar." Sasuke stated glancing at Naruto who still had his back to them.

"You will be leaving in an hour. Say your goodbyes and…" Tsunade stopped when Naruto flashed away leaving a blur of orange. "Naruto!" Fuu called after him leaving the room. "Great, now we have to deal with his attitude all the way home." Tayuya cursed. "Get over Tayuya, we were gonna have to deal with it anyway." Deidara said.

"I'm sorry for Naruto, he's been on edge lately." Minato grinned sheepishly scratching his head. "As I was saying say your goodbyes and pack because you will be staying there for at least 3 months." Tsunade said. The 3 nodded before walking out.

"Dei, Tay, go find your teammate and try to calm him down." Minato ordered. The two ninja nodded before going after Fuu who was chasing Naruto.

An hour passed and Everyone was waiting to go. Naruto was leaning against the wall with Fuu trying to calm him down. Deidara was sitting on a rock messing with his clay and Tayuya was cleaning her flute. Sasuke was talking with Ino, Sakura was gazing at Naruto, Kakashi was reading his book. Minato was walking with Tsunade to the gates.

"Alright everyone, enjoy your mission. I expect a full report when you return Kakashi. Also you three keep training. Sasuke, Sakura come here." Tsunade called. The two jonin walked towards her. "I want you guys to keep an eye on grumpy. Try to bring back his old self. Good luck." Tsunade said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Lets go, were burning day light." Naruto stated taking lead. "Amaru! Lets go." Naruto called. Amaru ran past everyone with a bag and was walking with Naruto.

Everyone followed his lead. Naruto and Amaru were in front, Sasuke and Sakura were behind him, Naruto's teammates were behind Minato and Kakashi who were talking.

Sakura was debating whether or not to start a conversation with Naruto but didn't have the guts. Sasuke was doing the same thing but didn't know what to talk about. Naruto was talking with Amaru about the village and how she could become a good medic if she wanted.

"Naruto." Minato called. Naruto looked back at his father then back forward. "What?" Naruto asked. " how long are you gonna ignore them?" Minato wondered. "Until this stupid mission is over." Naruto answered. "Don't you…" "No!" Naruto stated anger clear in his voice.

Minato sighed. "Sorry guys I tried." Minato shrugged. "What the hell is your problem dope? You've been gone for 3 damn years and you don't want to talk to your friends?" Sasuke demanded stopping everyone in their tracks. Everyone looked to Sasuke then to Naruto who had his back on him.

"Naruto what the hell made you like this?" Sasuke asked. "I have my own path. The path to beat anyone who stands in my way. Even if I have to give my life to the devil, I will." Naruto spoke his words like ice.

Everyone looked at Naruto with widened eyes. "That's what I said last time right?" Naruto asked his tone still cold. "I'm done being a puppet for everyone's enjoyment. I have no friends in that village. I broke my bonds with them when I left. Do you remember that?" Naruto asked turning around revealing his demonic Rinnegan.

Sasuke paled, those eyes haunted his dreams almost every night. "But…" "No buts. You can't save me." Naruto stated continuing on. Team 7 stared in horror.

'_Naruto is really gone?'_


End file.
